The Academy
by BlackFireIsAlive
Summary: Previously Performing Academy, adopted from maximumridefan111! Max, and the flock go to a academy together. Jealousy and a 2 week long trip that may just result in... FAX! NO WINGS
1. Chapter 1

**The first 3 chapters are maximumridefan11! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I pushed my dirty brown hair out of my eyes as I was impatiently tapping away with my pencil. I hate this class. This is the only class I absolutely hate. .history class. I looked across the room to see the digital switch to 8:39. Yes! One more minute! I anxiously stared at the clock. HURRY UP!

"Remember class, study and do your homework. We are also having a new student tomorrow. His name is Nick Rider. Have a nice day class." I jumped up from me seat and running to my dance class for the rest if the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that class is how to do a triple flip twirl back spin roll." WE all stared at her in amazement. We heard people saying,

"How-but-huh?" Yep those exact words.

"Max, can you please demonstrate what I just did?" I was staring at her blankly.

"Wha?" Was all I could manage.

"Can you demonstrate that please?" I could tell she won't except no for an answer. I sighed while getting up. This has got to be good.

**So there you have it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember this is the work of maximumridefan11!**

**Chapter 2**

I was breathing heavy and shaking as I tried to stand up. I failed, horribly. For the getting up part anyway. The other part I got an A on the thingy for the thing. I saw that some person had water. I dragged myself over to him, grabbed his water. He was protesting and throwing a hissy fit. He had dirty brown hair and Carmel like eyes, he was also tan. But he looked scrawny.

"Miss, Max took my water!" He screeched I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his chair from underneath him yanking it to the side. Causing him to be the laughing stock of the day. I smirked to myself and sprayed the water in my mouth.

"this is some gross water Sam." I tried to say but it came out like 'ghif ts houme soss gator fam.' He looked at me funny, I rolled my eyes and spit it at him. In the face! He was looking at me with disgust, I started to laugh. I then got up and walked over to my seat. I was greeted by two girls shouting in my ear.

"ZOMG I can't believe." And "Max did you really spit in Sam's face?" Back to the other girl "and I got my nails done, Oh and I got to take you to the mall!" and back to the other girl. "he is sooo cute why would you do that?" I gagged right there.

"OK! Enough talking you're going to make my ears bleed. Ok Nudge, you can't take me to the mall. Ella, yes I spit in Sam's face, and no he isn't cute." I looked over to nudge huffing over not begin able to take me to the mall. She had mocha colored skin, and big brown eyes, her hair was curly, but not to where it is that you want to keep it in a bun all the time. Like straight with some curls here and there. She was very pretty, and popular to. And Ella, she was Hispanic, she had tan skin, with deep brown eyes, long brown hair. She was also very popular, and very pretty. I started to speak again when the teacher begin.

"Ok, class. Please practice, compotation is coming up in 5 weeks, enjoy your half day!" Everybody jumped out of their seats, I bent down and grabbed my dance bag, also my school bag which was just a drawstring bag. Here in our school, you only get about 20 minutes of each subject the rest is your talent, like dance, art, music, gymnastics, ect. Ect. So yeah. I quickly ran to the girls locker room to change out of my dance shorts and cami, to some black skinny jeans, purple converse, a black cami with a shirt over it that was of the shoulder and had a black skull on it. I walked out of the girls locker room, and ran into Lissa. I glared at her. Today, she was wearing a short, very short jean skirt, with a tube top that was way too small for her. She was also wearing about 6 inch heels. Her fiery red hair feel down her back , while her green eyes pierced my skin.

"What brings you here, slut?" I asked Lissa. She hissed at me.

"That's none of your business, loser." I faked hurt.

"Ouch, that hurt! Really it did." I made a gesture to my heart. She rolled her eyes; I gave her my best glare. It paid off she flinched. I snickered and walked away. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and walked outside to the smell of clean cut grass. I took a deep breath and began to walk home. I grabbed my ipod and put in my earbuds and began to listen to some music. When I got home I noticed that there was a move in truck at the house next to ours. I ignored it and went up to my room. I threw my stuff on the floor and fell down on my bed. My room was huge. It had a huge closet, a bathroom that was mostly marble, and my room. It was the biggest room in the house, that's saying something, it had a desk which was dark purple that had two shelves going up that where black and filled with Cds, disks, books, random stuff. A laptop which was a purple, a chair which was black. My carpet was a purple also, and my walls where a purple, and had black designs in it. My bed was a queen sized mattress, that had a black sheet and a purple thick blanket which had random pillows with some song lyrics. In the corner of my room was a guitar that I never used, it was black and a limited edition one. But the best part was that I got a balcony. I got up, grabbed some water from my sports bottle, and my ipod. I walked outside on the balcony and sat on the side of it. Flipping through my music. I was enjoying skrillex when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw to black eyes staring at me.

"Your going to fall off you know." I snapped out of my gaze.

"I never thought of that!" I had sarcasm dripping off my words. He smiled at me which I got to say made my heart flutter a bit.

"I'm Fang by the way."

"Max." I said while smiling. I was about to say something, but was interpreted by my brother.

"Maxie, dearest. I need to borrow something of yours.' I let out a deep sigh.

"And that would be?"

"Some stuff to make another bomb."

"Iggy, isn't this the like three hundredth time you have tried to make a bomb, plant it in my room and see what my reaction would be?"

He snickered. "Yes , yes it would be, but I'm actually going over to the new neighbors to make a bomb with Gazzy. They also have-hey look you found the other guy." Iggy ran past me. "hello there I'm Iggy and this is my baby sister, Maxi-poo." He grabbed my neck and started o give me noogie before I punched him in the chest and kneed him in the gut. He was hunched over gripping his stomach like an idiot.

"Never underestimate the great Max!" I screamed in the air while doing a victory dance. I was happy until, the worst imaginable thing happened.

**THAT'S A CUT! Ok, this is a bit longer! Ok here ill make a deal, 2 reviews short chappie, 4 reviews medium chappie 6 reviews long chappie! Go get those reviews coming! OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT simsOMGplayer! She is awesome at writing stories! And SomethingAboutDarkAngels!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the work of maximumridefan111 enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I turned around and saw nudge burst through the door. I gasped in surprise. In her hand was a suitcase, that was a hot pink color with the letter N bedazzled in the front. In the other hand was a huge makeup bag.

"Oh no." She gave me a sly grin.

"Hey, Max. I'm doing your hair and makeup so that you can go to the party with me." My eyes widened.

"Nudge, I'm sorry I can't make it, but I um.." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw fang. I ran over and grabbed his arm. "I have to show fang here around the neighborhood. Ya know good ole friendly neighbors!" I punched his arm. She just gave me a blank stare. I coughed. Well this is a big elephant in the room. When nudge burst out into random chatter.

"But max! Sam was going to ask u out so I was supposed to make u look pretty!" I did a double take. Then burst out into random laughter.

"You-you think I'm going to go out with S-s-sam?" I was gripping fangs arm while the other was holding my knee. Nudge crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Max I'm serious you're going. Even if I have to strap u down to a chair. You're going." I stopped my laughing and looked at her.

"But nudge I don't want to. So therefore I'm not going." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was staring at her with my death glare she didn't even flinch. She walked over to fang and began to talk to him.

"Hey Fang. You can understand why I want max to go right? To make her more popular. You can come if u want but I need u to help me." I looked over to him. He just gave a simple nod and nudge burst out into thank you. I began to slowly walk to my balcony. When Fang appeared right in front of me. I began to scream and rush to the window. I was yanked back. Two strong arms where holding my waist.

"NO!" I was screaming and kicking, trying to get out of his grip. Dang he was strong! Was all I could think. After what felt like an eternity I gave up. "Just not the gumdrop buttons." I gave a dramatic pose. I peeked my eyes open to see fang chuckling. I smiled. This is fun! I was set down on a chair and restraints where put on me. Way to know that I can't be trusted

"Oh! I know this game! Keep Max from getting up.! This is a great game. I always find a way to escape." Nudge put duct tape across my mouth. I sighed and then went into deep thoughts about dance and the party and fang. I mean he is cute, but he would never like me. I have regular dirty blond hair, dull brown eyes, and fair skin. Nothing to important. I shut my eyes and most likely fell asleep.

15 minutes later

"MAX WAKE UP!" I shot my eyes open and quickly scanned the room. My room. Good.

"Wha?" Was all I could manage

"You have to get dressed to go to the party Fang left to get reayd so now you have to get some hot clothes on!" I groaned no please dear god no. anything but this.

**Ok so there u have it! Ill put the other one up later today so yeah. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all mine! Thanks first reviewer, inerd123 you rock!**

**Previously:**

_"You have to get dressed to go to the party, Fang left to get ready so now you have to get some hot clothes on!" I groaned no please dear god no. Anything but this._

I sighed coming out of the bathroom. Nudge had put me in white ripped skinny jeans with a purple semi tight shirt that said, "I'm awesome. Deal with it."

Nudge sqealed," OMG Max your going to be the most popular girl in school, not that you already aren't!"

I pouted my lips. "But Nudge I don't wanna go!" I whined. She just chuckled. I growled. She immediately stopped. "Look Max, your hot, your funny, your sarcastic, you HAVE to go!"

I rolled my eyes. There was no getting out of this.

**So sorry my uncle form England is taking over the computer and I promised my self I would post today! Don't kill me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not one to give excuses (My mom is a computer hogger) so on with the story… Thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to start naming them off each chapter! So without further ado….FOR NARNIA!**

**MPOV**

I looked around trying to find people I know. I made Iggy come but he was busy flirting with girls, but everytime a guy would try to talk to me, you could hear a rumble in Iggys chest and feel a death glare that almost met mine. Impressive.

I felt a arm grab my elbow and yank me into the crowd, and away from Iggys watchful glare. I angrily turned to see…..Sam. I was about to punch him but, an arm from behind grabbed me, preventing collision.

I frowned, looking behind me to see a very…yummy….looking Fang. He was in a very black attire. I rolled my eyes, yanking my arm from his grasp, ignoring the tingles when I touched him.

I turned back to Sam." What do you want?" Sam annoyed me. He had a prissy attitude and thought he was always right.

Not to mention a tattle tale, you set his pants on fire _once_ and he never lets you go without telling the teacher my every move.

" Well…..I was w-wondering….if maybe you….or we…I…." "Spit it out!" I yell angrily. "Willyougooutwithme?" I looked at him incredulously. " Dude…I spit in your face with_ your_ water. I yanked your chair out from under you. Is that not enough of an answer?"

If your wondering how I understood that, Nudge talks really fast when she's nervous. Fang looked at me confused then a smile spread across his face which he quickly wiped off.

He looks nice when he smiles…. Forget I said that! What? Hes….nevermind.

But why was he smiling? I get why he looked confused; I understood Sam when he mumbled… but the smile…is he happy I declined Sam?

Was he_ jealous_?

I could have fun with this, that is if he is jealous. I guess I should test this….Sam was looking down, embarrassed.

"I-I mean I would_ love_ to! " I said, faking excitement. Sam immediately brightened. " Great! Should we exchange numbers?" I nodded. We switched numbers, I put him as 'Dipwad'.

He was coming in for a hug when we were interrupted by Iggy. Thank goodness! I was so happy! I almost had to hug_ Sam._

"Whats going on here? Who're you?" He turned to Fang. Fang raised his eyebrows and shrugged nodding to me. Such a talker.

"This is Fang, and nothing, me and Sam were just talking." I lied quite smoothly. Fang then decided to talk. " Actually Sam just asked out Max."

"WHAT!" While Iggy was exploding at Sam, I turned slowly to Fang giving him my second best glare. I wasn't _that _mad.

Then I got it, Fang wouldn't rat me out unless he was jealous. HA! I was right!

My eyes brightened. This will be a _fun_ school year.

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers,** inerd123, peep2,BlazeStar4163,cutiepie5514,LaylaLively143,iggy442,FireyShadows, THREE GUESTS, and jaz.**

**Thank you so much! Onward…**

**Previously:**

_" Actually Sam just asked out Max." "WHAT!" While Iggy was exploding at Sam, I turned slowly to Fang giving him my second best glare. I wasn't __that __mad._

_Then I got it, Fang wouldn't rat me out unless he was jealous. HA! I was right!My eyes brightened. This will be a __fun__ school year._

**MPOV**

I groaned getting up from my seat. I despised my Social studies teacher, and she despised me, we have a stable hate/hate relationship.

Its not the class she teaches it's the way she talks, I swear she is bipolar **(absolutely no offence to bipolar people)** the way she talks all sweet to one student then turns cold and heartless in the next second.

I was walking through the hallways wanting to get over with this day, what happened at the party is messing with my brain.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Come my lovely's! " Nudges voice sounded through the whole room. " It's time for games, any suggestions? I like Truth or Dare, Twister, 7 Minutes in Heaven, and lots more! OMG we could play spin the bottle! But what if I have to kiss someone I don't to! But that's part of the game right? I mean what if I kiss my cru—" Ella came to everyones rescue and slapped a piece of duct tape on Nudges mouth._

_Courses of 'Thank you!' and ' My savior' yelled at Ella. Then out came her leader side," Alright how many votes for T.O.D? 16. Twister? 4. 7 Minutes in Heaven? the Bottle?16. K It's a tie, T.O.D and S.T.B?_

_T.O.D first? 18? K well play that first then S.T.B! Any Questions? No, good gather in a circle."_

_I think everyone was stunned into silence. I sat down, more like yanked down by Iggy on one side and Fang on the other. They seemed to get along well after Fang ratted me out about Sam. _

_But I cant get too mad seeming as Fang got me out of a date with that thing. Yeah I don't think Sam will be asking me out for a while now._

"_OMG! Can I go first!" A random redhead shouted. No one objected so she went along with it. " Oooookaaay, Fang! Truth or Dare?" Fang stood his ground and said dare._

" _Kiss me." Was her immediate response. I gritted my teeth. Wait why should I care who Fang kisses? He heaved a sigh, glanced at me, then strode over to her._

_She was the one to initiate the kiss, she sprung up from her seat, meeting Fangs lips halfway. And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. More kissing. A full blown make out session. Wow their lips must hurt. Im just concerned here. Fang pulls away with a look of wonder in his eyes._

_That's when I snapped," Alright Fang your next, if you want, you can sit by Elmo but please keep the PDA levels on a low." _

_I said all this with a bored tone, like I didn't care, but I did. A lot._

"_Um….Iggy truth or dare?" Fangs tone was dejected. Iggy, jumped up looking excited,"Dare of course, bring it on baby."_

"_Okay Iggy, you need to understand Fang isn't out of the closet like you so your embarrassing him calling him Baby."I said in a serious tone. 3….2...1 "What! No! I mean its not like that….." he sighs giving up and turning to a slightly pink Fang._

" _Strip to only your boxers and sit on…..Ella's lap." Fang declared half heartedly. _

_I whipped around to see Iggy face slightly pink and Ella's face resembling a color close to Elmos hair.  
Iggy stripped and gingerly sat in Ella's lap murmuring a sorry._

_Iggy searched through faces and stopped on mine. A grin slowly slid on his face. Crappers." Max,Truth or Dare." I scoffed, but in reality I was scared, Iggys dares are the worst. _

_Trust me last year, when we played it a random guy we don't even remember the name of, had the girls toilet seat from my school plastered to his forehead, he had that thing stuck to his head for about 3 weeks and the best part, there were new students that week so they came in school with frightened eyes and the next week moved like three states away._

"_MAX MAX MAX!" While I zoned out Iggy kept calling my name," What will it be?"_

"_Dare." I said confidently. Im about to give a nice offer to the poop God cause that mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes just about made me crap my pants._

"_Sit on Fang and kiss him for 2….minutes." My cheeks erupt in flames as does Fangs. Elmo's face is contorted in a constipated way. Anger? I have no clue._

_I walked over to Fang sluggishly, pausing to glare at Iggy. "Sorry….." I was extremely uncomfortable. Well I closed my eyes sitting on Fangs crossed legs._

"_Just close your eyes and think of England."__**( Anyone a TMI fan?)**__"Okay" I choke out before my lips are met with an explosion. Fire burned my lips wanting me to pull away but lust was smoldering it._

_My hands were somehow in his hair, his at my waist and the small of my back pulling me closer…closer… not close enough. Then I was pulled back by an angry looking Sam, who proceeded to beat up Fang only getting one punch in before Fang whopped him._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

I was shaken from the past by Nudge waving her hand in my face. I swatted it away." Max you've been like that all day. Were going home now."

I blinked at her in surprise. But really I was still thinking. Thinking about Fang. Thanking about Fangs lips. Thinking about kissing Fangs lips again.

Yep I need a doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing, ErisedFeather, and inerd123! You're the best!**

**Previously:**

_I blinked at her in surprise. But really I was still thinking. Thinking about Fang. Thanking about Fangs lips. Thinking about kissing Fangs lips again._

_Yep I need a doctor._

**MPOV**

_Well my first kiss went a little like this  
(smooch smooch)  
And twist!_

I nodded my head to the beat. Ella came in screaming, I paused the music. "AAAAAAA"

"Ella! Shut up and tell me whats wrong." She took a deep breath. " Okay so You know how our family always goes somewhere for Thanksgiving? And how we always invite another family? Well mom started talking to Fang's mom and Fang's family is going to come with us! And this year, were going on a Caribbean cruise for two weeks! AAAAHHHH I'm so excited! Since we have to drive to San, Diego to board the ship, you get to drive there! And choose who is in your car, can I come please, I won't bother you or sing _Call Me Maybe at_ all on vacation. PLEASE!"

Holy crap, she's been watching the Nudge Channel. Then what she said hit me. We're going on a two week long trip, with Fang. Plus I get to drive. AWESOME!

It's been a month since the party and me and Fang have become best friends. We've decided to forget about the kiss, even though I couldn't.

"How many seats are in the car I'm taking?" She paled, "Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say anything, mom will be so mad, act surprised okay?"

I looked at her confused, "uh what you are always the one to tell me where were going on vacation?" Then I got it. I'm getting a car.

O.o.O.o

"SURPRISE!" My moms hands uncovered my eyes. Lo and behold, there was my new car. I had promised Ella to act like I didn't know and be surprised, but I didn't have to act, they got my what I exactly wanted. A silver jeep, with the license plate saying "FLY ON".

I screamed for about five minutes, all the while, running around _my_ car, inspecting it. I ran to my parents and hugged them. "THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" They laughed and hugged me back.

"Cool car, whose is it?" Fang decided to grace us with his presence. I screamed and ran to him, hugging him. After he realized I wasn't letting go soon, he wrapped his arms around me.

"IT'S MINE MINE MINE! IT'S PERFECT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He chuckled at my excitement and started tickling me.

O.o.O.o

"Wait let me get this straight, my family is coming with your family to a two week long cruise?" Everyone nodded at a dumbfounded Fang. Then he asked the nerdiest question at a time like this.

"What about school?" I rolled my eyes at him and left to get a drink. We had just told Fang about the trip as you may have guessed, but I don't think the concept of 'vacation' is known to him.

"So you excited?" I nodded. "I heard you get to drive." I nodded again. "Did we reverse rolls or something?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Fang. "No I ju-"

And that's when I blacked out.


End file.
